He's Like Poison
by applegell
Summary: Riku is staying with Shuichi and Yuki again. Will their relationship be able to handle a kid or will Shuichi have to turn to someone else? I'm pretty sure the story is better than my sucky summery R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation obviously haha

Warning: SPIOLERS! Its based off the EX so if you haven't read it, this will probably not make any sense what so ever …

Pairings: YukiXShiuchi or maybe HiroXShuichi

The blonde novelist just sat there on the couch pinching the bridge of his nose. "There is no way we are keeping it for another month," Yuki stated.

"Will you stop calling him an it?! Just incase you forgot, his name is Riku. Besides, where else is he supposed to go?" The vocalist whined.

"I don't know, how about a foster home?" Yuki replied.

"We can't do that! Yoshiki still has rights over him, remember?" Shuichi yelled and walked over to the couch.

"Then why doesn't he…I mean she take him? He's not our responsibility." Eiri suggested and grabbed his cigarettes from the table.

Shuichi quickly snatched the box from his lover's hand. "Yoshiki has some very important business to attend to."

"Yeah, she's probably selling herself on a street corner to earn some extra cash," Yuki said and snatched his "Heaven-in-a-box" back.

"And you want this mere child to witness that?" Shuichi asked and grabbed his Yuki's wrist.

Yuki smirked at Shuichi's attempt to stop him from smoking his beloved cigarettes.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad," He said and gently pulled his wrist back.

Shuichi blushed, "D-don't try to change the subject! You're just scared!"

Eiri furrowed his eyebrows, "Scared of what?"

"You're scared of remembering the pain. Riku is infecting you with sour memories. Am I right?" The vocalist asked but did not give his lover a chance to reply. "You think that throwing out a small child would be equivalent exchange and take your pain away?"

Shuichi huffed and stormed to the front door.

"Shuichi, that's not it at all," Yuki exclaimed and started to walk to his lover.

The fuming singer slipped on his shoes. "Believe it or not, Riku means a lot to me. I just love how your happiness is most important and how mine means nothing," he said quietly letting a few tears fall from his violet orbs. "Now, I'm going to go pick _It _up" he spat out mockingly. "We will not come home till later," was all he said before slamming the door shut behind him.

Yuki stood there reaching out to the empty space where Shuichi stood seconds ago. He sighed and went to the table to grab his cigarettes. Eiri's eye twitched. "HE TOOK MY FUCKING CIGARETTES," he yelled in tremendous rage. He felt like the Hulk. Yuki wanted to tear off his shirt, grow to the extreme, and find that little freak. Shuichi had been trying to get Yuki to stop smoking for the past couple of months and found random ways to help him quit. Luckily, Yuki kept a spare hidden in the secret compartment in the couch.

Yuki obviously wasn't blind anymore. It had been a few months since that little incident. Yoshiki heard the news and flew up to Japan as soon as her surgery was finished to take her child back. Unfortunately for Yuki, She had some other "business" to attend too and dropped the little squirt off with them again.

He walked out to the porch and lit his cigarette. It was going to be a long evening.

"-AND I JUST CAN'T BELIVE IT!" The raging Shuichi yelled as he paced around his best friends apartment. Shuichi still had a while before he really needed to go get Riku so he decided to go rant to Hiro.

"Shuichi, I think you are over reacting a bit," Hiro said as he plopped down onto his bed.

"OVER REATING? You think _I'M_ over reacting? He is the one claiming it hurts SOOOOO bad! Well news for you, I have been threw the same thing!"

"Then again, you didn't shoot the one you loved most and you don't have to deal with their kid," Hiro added and shoved a potato chip in his mouth. Hiro honestly did not like to stand up for Yuki but he felt like it was the right thing to do in a situation like this.

"That's beside the point!" The singer screamed and ran his hands through his pink silky hair.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "But that kind of is the point," He stated.

Shuichi's face went blank. It seemed like his mind stopped processing. Hiro got up and waved a hand in front of the boy's eyes. Nothing happened. Shuichi just kept standing there and staring off into space.

Hiro sat back down and picked up his guitar. "This could be a while," He said to himself.

Yuki looked longingly at his computer screen. The blank page of his word document stared back mockingly. That little conversation earlier was starting to take affect on him. Shuichi has never talked to him like that. It made Yuki's heart drop just thinking about the venomous word coming out of his lover's mouth. Yuki would never want another kid go through what he went through and he would never just toss out a child either.

The novelist shook the thoughts from his mind and put the tips of his fingers on the keyboard.

"Okay, Fingers, its time to work your magic. Time to write something amazing," he said to himself. He looked down at the black keys and huffed. This was getting him no where.

"Great, now I am talking to my self. I really need to get out more." Yuki lost all of his inspiration to write and his dead line was coming up. It was all because of those stupid brats. He flinched at his own thoughts. No, it wasn't their fault. His eye twitched. "That fucking brat is messing with my emotions!"

He stood up and stomped to the kitchen. Yuki turned on the coffeepot and leaned his head on the refrigerator. He slowly closed his eyes and listened carefully to the fast dripping of his caffeine making device. '_Maybe I should start being a bit nicer…' _ he thought.

Yuki's eyes widened. Did he really just think that? He groaned and sank down to the floor. Yuki hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees. "Who am I?" he whispered.

Later Shuichi came back to life with tears in his eyes. "Hiro, I'm a terrible person! I was so mean when I said all that. Yuki is probably really upset and extremely mad at me," He sobbed and collapsed to the floor. "I just don't know what to do anymore! He's like an addictive drug, no, more like poison. He infects me and it makes me keep wanting to come back to him."

The guitarist rolled his eyes and sat down next to his best friend. "Shuichi," he said softly. "Everything will be okay. Things always have a way of working them selves out. And you know I'm always here, okay?"

"Oh, Hiro, what would I ever do without you?" Shuichi yelled and wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck, knocking him over in the process.

"Itai… That hurt Shuichi," the red head said and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Oh, sorry…" the singer sniffed and looked into Hiro's eyes.

Shuichi blushed when he noticed how he was laying on his best friend.

"You are so adorable when you blush, Shuichi,"

Shuichi blushed even harder. How come Yuki never says his name like that? Their faces got closer and closer. Their lips were only inches away and they could feel each others hot breath. Shuichi's heart pounded. _Am I falling for Hiro? _ Sure he had a little crush on him in high school but doesn't everybody think they like their best friend for a little bit?

"Don't you need to go get Riku?" Hiro said in a whisper just before their lips met.

Shuichi glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" he yelled and jumped up and ran to the door.

"Thanks again, Hiro," he called and bolted out the door.

Hiro smiled weakly. He looked at the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry, Shuichi…"

Shuichi ran so fast, all people could see was a pink blur. He was so overwhelmed right now. He was angry, upset, and on top of all that he was now confused.

"Mamma," Riku exclaimed and tackled Shuichi.

Shuichi giggled. "I'm not your mom, Riku," He said.

"Mamma," Riku repeated stubbornly.

"How about we go get some ice-cream?" The singer asked and patted the boy's blonde hair.

"Okay!" Riku grabbed Shuichi's hand and started off to the local ice-cream parlor.

"How was your day, Riku?" Shuichi asked.

"Really fun! We had Lucky Charms and made Macaroni art," Riku replied and started to swing his arms.

Shuichi was really glad that he finally got Riku to talk more and express his feelings.

"Oh really? That sounds like a lot of fun," Shuichi said.

"Yeah, I made you something but we had to leave them over night so the glue could dry."

Shuichi's eyes lit up. "Aw, that is sweet of you, Riku. I can't wait to see it!"

They turned the corner and entered the shop. After getting their delicious frozen treats they walked outside and sat on a random bench.

"Are you okay, Mamma? You've been really quiet," Riku asked and licked his cookie dough ice-cream.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm alright," Shuichi said and gave the kid the best smile he could give. "I'm just a little sleepy, that's all."

"Oh, well when we go home you should take a nap."

Shuichi frowned. He really didn't want to go home tonight but he wasn't sure if he could go to Hiro's after what just happened either. _'I'm always here' _Shuichi sure hoped Hiro wouldn't back down on what he said.

"I think we are going to a sleep over tonight, Riku," Shuichi stated.

"Where are we staying?" He asked

"You remember Hiro right? We're going to stay at his place," The singer replied. _'Hopefully…'_

TBC….?

Yay cliffy! I couldn't really think of any other part to stop at without the chapter being EXTREMELY long. Review please! Tell me if I should continue : 3

I have read over this like a million times and I am still pretty sure there are still some errors in it. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro sat in the window sill, watching the busy streets of Tokyo as the sun started to set.

"What have I done?" he asked himself and buried his face in his hands. Hiro sighed and opened the window to let the soft breeze blow his hair back. The small room was now glowing dark orange.

There was a slight tap on the door. "Who is it?" he called without taking his dark eyes from the clouds.

"It's me again," he heard Shuichi say.

"Come in," Shuichi slowly opened the door and stepped in side. The singer was in awe when he saw how gorgeous the room was with the amber glow.

"Umm, I was wondering if we could stay here for the night. I brought Riku too. Who knows what would happen if I didn't bring him," he said and walked over to Hiro. "Are you okay? You look really sad sitting here." Shuichi placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"I'm fine," he replied in a calming voice.

Riku sat down on the floor and pulled some paper and scissors from his backpack.

Shuichi sat down next to his friend by the window. "Hiro, I'm sorry about earlier,"

"No, it's my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut," he replied and looked at Shuichi for the first time that night.

Shuichi was breathless. He was taken back by the way Hiro's eyes glistened in the sunset. He quickly shook the thought from his head. "But did you mean it? I mean you shouldn't be sorry for speaking your mind."

Shuichi jumped and took out his phone. Hiro was safe from the question…for now that is.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I have a text from Yuki…" Shuichi replied.

'_Where the hell are you?'_

Shuichi huffed and replied.

'_Why do you care?' _

"What does he want?" Hiro asked curiously and tried to peek at the screen.

"He wants to know where I am at," he said and jumped again. Shuichi wasn't expecting an answer back.

'_Why the hell shouldn't I?' _

The singer gasped and frantically punched the buttons.

'_Who are you and why do you have Yuki's phone number?' _

'_It's me you retard! Come home right now."_

Hiro reached out and grabbed the cellular device from the singer's hand and tossed it across the room.

"Hiro-" Shuichi protested.

"I thought you came over here to get away from home for once," he said and looked back out the window.

By now the room was dark and quiet. Riku fell asleep on the couch surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of paper cranes. The red head got up, grabbed a blanket for the kid, and turned on some lights on the way.

"You've got a very talented youngster on your hands," Hiro stated as he examined one of the many folded creatures.

Shuichi gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, amazing isn't it?"

"Indeed… You want a beer or anything?" Hiro asked, motioning to the refrigerator.

"No thanks, I think I just was sleep," The singer said and yawned.

"Sure, you know where everything is," he replied and quickly loped to the bathroom.

Shuichi sighed and walked to the closet to grab a couple more blankets and a pillow, arranging them on the floor next to the couch. He finally got extremely comfortable in his makeshift bed when he noticed the phone buzzing in the corner. The tired singer decided to ignore it and he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

'_If that thing buzzes one more time I think I'm going to shoot it.' _ The singer thought and as if on cue the phone once again made that annoying sound. He groaned and took a look at the clock above the oven. It read 3:48am. He slowly rolled himself to the corner of the room and picked up his phone. Three missed calls and four text messages, all from Yuki. The last messages made tears come to the boy's eyes.

'_If this relationship means anything to you, you will come home right now. If you don't show, I'll take the hint.' Message sent at 12:08am._

Shuichi quickly unwrapped one of the many paper cranes a scribbled his departure on it. Silently, he slipped on his shoes and darted out the door, running as fast as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki," he whispered and clutched the phone in his hands.

The singer started to slow down. He would normally be able to run all the way there from Hiro's house but he didn't have that much stamina that early in the morning. He leaned against a near by building to take a rest.

"Hey, baby, what's a pretty boy like you doing out here this late at night?"

Shuichi looked over his shoulder to see to big two men heading towards him.

"I-Uhm," he stumbled.

"Do you need a place to stay or something 'cause we know a place," One of them said and winked at Shuichi.

"N-no that's alright, I was just heading home," the vocalist said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, but we would just love it if you came with us," the other said and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I really think I should get going now," Shuichi stated and tried to walk away but the man tightens his grip so he couldn't move.

The bigger guy walked closer and ran his rough hands through the singer's hair. Tears started to flow from the boy's eyes. "Not again," he whispered.

"Hey, we got to get out of here, there's a cop coming," on of them said and started to run off as the flashing lights got closer.

"You are lucky tonight," he said and ran to join the other man.

Shuichi fell to his knees and looked at the dark sky. "Thank you so much," he said and wiped his tears.

Yuki sat on a bench gazing at the nightlife of Tokyo. He averted his golden eyes to the orange lighter in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damnit," he said and threw the lighter at the ground. He had really messed up this time. First Kitazawa and now Shuichi. What would Yuki ever do with out the boy? He surely wouldn't have a reason to live with out that annoying little brat.

Yuki smirked slightly looking down the path. "I can still remember those crappy lyrics," He whispered to himself.

"Yuki, there you are!!" he heard Shuichi say.

Yuki grumbled and looked to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I love you Yuki! I am really, really sorry! I didn't get your text till later an-" Shuichi started but was cut off.

"Why? Because you were sexing up your friend?" Eiri asked angrily and stood up.

"What? No, that's not it all! I thought you didn't want to see me because of what I said to you so I too Riku and went to Hiro's just for the night! You've got to believe me!" Shuichi cried and wrapped his arms around the novelist.

Yuki clenched his jaw and curled his fist. He sure loved the kid but did he really want to take the chance of getting hurt again.

"Yuki?" the signer asked and looked into Eiri's eyes.

Hiro snapped his eyes open. His throat felt like it was on fire. Slowly, he got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Hmm, the couch is empty," he stated and picked up the pice of paper.

_Hiro-_

_I have very important business to attend to._

_I am sorry I left so late. _

_Please take care of Riku for me until I get back._

_THANKS! _

_ Shuichi!_

Hiro's eyes widened. He looked at the couch where the boy was and then to the window which was currently open.

"Oh Shit."

XXXXXXXXXX

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Two cliffys!

Will the lovers reunite?

Will Hiro find Riku?

Review please??


End file.
